One way in which access to systems or devices can be controlled is through the use of fingerprint authentication, in which a user's fingerprint is captured by a fingerprint sensor and authenticated. However, current fingerprint sensors are not without their problems. One such problem is that users oftentimes apply variable and inconsistent amounts of pressure to the fingerprint sensor, reducing the ability of the sensor to authenticate the user. Another such problem is that moisture on the fingerprint sensor or the user's finger can reduce the ability of the fingerprint sensor to detect the user's fingerprint, thus reducing the ability of the sensor to authenticate the user. The reduced ability of the sensor to authenticate the user can result in false rejections where the user does not have his or her fingerprint authenticated, which can lead to user frustration and dissatisfaction with the system or device.